


Extended Family

by Anyhoodle



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Holtzmann is favorite aunt, Holtzmann's family, Im from california ive never been to new york im sorry, Rating May Change, Reluctantly home for the holidays, Tags May Change, bed sharing maybe, everybody gets a twin, holiday feels, the burn is slow, you get a twin and you get a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyhoodle/pseuds/Anyhoodle
Summary: Holtzmann wasn't really known to talk about her family, at least for the short time Erin knew her. Until one early December two of Holtzmann's brothers come to visit.





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea running in my head for a while and got the ideas from that extended scene where Holtzmann mentions she was home schooled and had a bunch of siblings and think of it as a pilot. It was originally intended to be a holiday fic, its still a holiday fic, but decided to do it anyways so..happy March. It's loosely connected to the other story with some references but not too closely where you would have to read the other.

 

 One cool late December morning Holtzmanns’s Brothers came to visit.

Patty, Abby and Holtz had gone out on a short bust together, leaving Erin with the business expense paperwork again for the month. She didn’t mind doing she said, it was an important part of their business. The expense reports were already ridiculous and their PPA’s for newer orders were even more ridiculous. If no one looked through these papers no one would catch these orders. It was mostly Holtz and Kevin trying to see what they could get away with ordering. Like the first few months of three cases of spray cheese and Twinkies.

“Why is she asking for so many rolls of foil?” Erin asked herself as she scanned the PPA asking for an unnecessary amount of aluminum foil among other things. Some of these requests were so ridiculous that she couldn't even tell who tried to order what. Shaking her head in confusion while crossing some requests out with perfect red lines. “We are not getting a trampoline.”

It was just Erin in the lab upstairs alone, with Kevin downstairs and Mike-Hat seated in a chair right from her desk enjoying each-others quiet company. He sat comfortably in the little blanket nest she’d for him to sit in while he accompanied her. She was glad having him around, he was surprisingly calm for a Boxer and very helpful, having brought her the cordless landline to her many times and on some days, would be waiting for them at the bottom of the fire pole keys in his mouth and tail thumping excitedly. Kevin also had a liking of dressing him in well-coordinated outfits. Today Kevin had dressed him in green sweater vest since it was ‘almost Christmas after all’ even though it was barely December.

The sound of the large front door opening and closing roused her from her task. “That was fast.” She mumbled to herself straightening the stacks of paper. After a few moments Erin paused noticing there had been no deceleration of return of Holtzmann bounding up the stairs for a debrief. She and Mike-Hat exchanged a look.

“Hello? Guys?” She called out and waited. No response. She turned to Mike-Hat again. “What do you think? Should I go look or trust Kevin?” Mike-Hat cocked his head and blinked. “You’re right. I’ll go check. You stay here.” She patted his head and went to check the front door. “Kevin? Oh…”

Erin paused, people had come in after all. It seemed to be two very tall young men, who were just standing in the foyer. Well one was standing, while the other casually leaned over Kevin’s desk while he showed him his head shots again. The other seemed to be trying to play it cooler casually leaning against the side instead but looked just as equally interested.

“Definitely this one, it’s like Sherlock and the case of the missing shirt.” He said motioning to one of the photos, Kevin smiled and held it up proudly. As Erin approached the other man noticed her coming and gave the other a prod with his foot gaining his attention. Three pairs of blue eyes turned her way. Erin felt her face warm at the sudden attention. The two had the same semi identical features, each with a delicate fluff of blonde styled into sleek undercuts neatly parted to the opposite sides.

 

The way they were dressed they looked like the two could be models or at least actors themselves. One in a sleek stylish leather jacket and jeans and the other in more of a softer style of brown corduroys and a burgundy cardigan. Possibly another troupe of Kevin’s friends from Soho?

“Hi, hello sorry, can I help you?”  She asked the two politely approaching Kevin's desk. Readying herself to be the one to politely kick Kevin’s friends out this time since Abby wasn’t here to do it.

“Ah yes boss you have two visitors. Here in the front. Waiting.”  Kevin waved vaguely at the two of them. The two men glanced at each other.  “Did you know there’s tiny houses? Are they for dogs? I have a dog, would he fit?” Erin blinked at him confused, so they weren’t his friends?  Which meant he let clients into the building again without letting her know. Again.

“Oh eternal sunshine of the spotless mind.” The man in the leather jacket said with fondness while the other put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Jim please. He’s working. His boss is right there.”

 “What? Were just talking. I swear. Scout’s honor.”  Leather jacket threw up two fingers flashing Erin a large playful grin. The way he spoke mixed with the gesture was extremely familiar and gave Erin a small sense of deja vu. Like she had met him before, but she couldn’t have. The phone began to ring and he leaned back into Kevin’s view again. “You should answer that friend; your boss is watching.”  And to Erin’s surprise Kevin nodded and reached for the phone. Leather jacket straightened and looked towards Erin moving away from Kevin’s desk.  “Sorry I’m distracting your receptionist.” 

 “We’re all talk, for the most part. Promise.”  The other threw up the same two fingered salute.

“Shame we got kicked out of the scouts though.” The other added and his brother nodded and agreed.

“Yeah we weirded everyone out.”  Erin listened politely though a little confused as to who these two were and why they were so familiar. “Sorry. So sorry, I’m Jackson, this is James.” The man in the cardigan clarified. “We're Jillian's brothers. She told us to meet her here today.”

 “Oh.” Erin said taken aback then a light went on. It was so obvious now. A quick mental image of Holtz doing her tow fingered salute and suddenly the resemblance was glaringly obvious. Holtzmann’s brothers. “Oh, of course I’m sorry. I should have known.”

“It’s no worry at all. I have a strong ‘Holtzmann feel’ that she doesn’t talk about us…like...at all. Right?” Judging by their tone they didn’t seem angry, just merely put out as if it were a common occurrence.  But Erin couldn’t help feel a little guilty, probably because she had never really asked about them. Erin made a noncommittal sound along with a shrug and the two sighed. 

 “I’m sorry.” Erin said with an apologetic grimace.  “I’d say call her but she killed her phone yesterday.”

“Figures.” The two said giving the same dismissive gesture. Now Erin couldn’t help feel a little guilty for not knowing they were coming by even though Holtz hadn’t mentioned it at all. And the fact it took her a little too long to recognize them as her family seemed a bit worse. She could definitely see the resemblance to Holtz in their features now. Especially James, he had the same glint in his eye and a mischievous curve to his smile. Jackson had more of the softness Holtz had in their down time. Quiet and to herself. It gave her a quiet thrill of pleasure to meet them.

“I could ring Abby or Patty if you like?”

“Oh bless you. It’s fine we can wait.”

“Yeah we waited twelve years what’s another few hours.”

 “Well come up to the loft you can wait there.” Erin offered waving them over towards the stairs and the two politely accepted.  “I’m Erin by the way.”

 “We know.” They cooed together breaking out into the same smile. Her heart pounding a little leading them up the stairs to their living space. She waved them into the open living space that included a large sitting area where they kept their sofas and TV and towards the back was the kitchen and offered them tea while they waited. Mike-Hat sat between them on the couch while they doted on him while Erin made them tea.

“I like this dog.” Jackson had declared as he sat down next to Mike-Hat. “An exceptional dog.”

“I agree.” James added taking the opposite side. The two regarded him with closely with serious admiration. “And this sweater vest, I also like it.”

“Indeed. As do I. Kevin’s dog I assume? What is the majestic creatures name oh kind hostess.” Jackson asked Erin from across the room. Erin was more than happy to answer just to see their reaction.

“His name's Mike-Hat.”  Erin answered and waited. And she wasn’t disappointed. They looked at each other eyes widening, grins matching.

“First name Mike, last name Hat?” James asked seriously and Erin nodded. That seemed to please them and Erin was pleased that they were pleased.

“Excellent.” The two whispered in approval to each other. They continued petting and showering Mike-Hat with compliments while he sat quietly waggling his thin tail in delight. Erin enjoyed their curt clever statements and how they finished each other’s sentences or cutting each other off.  The two seemed to have that kind of twin telepathy between them, where they were on the same wavelength.  She could sit back and just watch them talk to each other and it would be entertaining on its own.

“So could I ask? Are the two of you twins by any chance?” Erin asked politely from the kitchen busying her hands with grabbing a couple mugs for them.

“What gave it away?”  James asked instantly.

 “I think it was the face.” Jackson answered immediately after.

“It’s always the face.” James said then turned to Jackson, snatching the glasses off his brothers face and trading him his thick black frames for the thin tortoiseshell frames. They also exchanged demeanors, Jackson leaned back casually and James sat up straight and to attention. The looked back at Erin and smiled. “You’re right. Indeed, we are. Semi identical but we can be interchangeable if needed.”

“Except for glasses. This dudes blind in one eye, gimmie.” Jackson said grabbing his own glassed back and tossing his brothers frames back at him. “Get your own face.”

“Don’t be afraid, unlike Jill, we only deliberately set fire to ourselves once a year. Only on our birthday.”

“We’re more prone to random electrocution.” 

“So where are you visiting from?” Erin asked keeping up the polite conversation. She actually had many questions for them but thought it best to keep it light.

"We hail from the hipsterville that is Portland Oregon." James answered with a flourish of his hands.

“So what do the two of you do? Aside from electrocute yourselves.” Erin asked and the two ‘ooed’ at her joke.

 “Carpenters most of the time. Furniture and things. Mostly we help design tiny houses.”  That explains the tiny house question from Kevin. “The tiny house movement just took off and we’re reaping the benefits.”

“Most people who get these houses are artists or homesteaders looking to downsize. So sometimes we get paid goods. Like hemp and handmade stuff.”

 “Parents hate it. They think we could do better with our architecture degrees than barter labor for goods like hippies.”

“Say the ones that homeschooled us all until high school to be artists.”

 The conversation flowed easily among the three of them over the course of the hour and Erin learned a few things. The two dabbled in different ventures in Portland mostly. That they were originally from Philadelphia and had moved around over the past few years until they settled in Portland and indulged in the Tiny house movement.

With their skills in carpentry, interior design and architecture they created the most creative and amazing homes Erin had ever seen. The two excitedly explained their work and Erin was more than eager to listen.

Jackson had eagerly handed over their tablet to show off their past projects. Made up of mostly salvaged parts, each home ranged from beautiful cabin-like homes some in trees. Some made of re-purposed buses, shipping containers and even train cars. There were even whole communities. Erin had no idea, had never even heard of this movement.

Amazing. Ingenuity really ran in their family. The two explained their parts in what it took to make these small houses work. Erin had been engrossed in a video they had posted on youtube touring one of their projects they collaborated on recently, when they lapsed into a comfortable silence.  

 “Oh yeah…So…Kevin.” James asked finally. “I’m just so curious? Did he wander in on accident and was too shy to ask where the exit was?”

“It looks like he wandered into a gym and was too shy to ask where the exit was.” Jackson quipped.

“Like he’s an actor yeah? I peeked  at his resume he dances too.”

“What’s happening here??” Holtz’s voice answered from behind her before Erin could answer James’ question. The three turned to see her standing in the doorway, in her jumpsuit with her pack looking fresh from coming from a bust. “This is a thrilling sight!”

“Ohh no no, we’re mad at you.” James piped up pointing an accusing finger at her. Holtz paused and threw a hand over her chest in defense.

“Hey! I just got here!”

“Exactly! You ditched us.”

“I did not! I had a job to do! And to my defense you never show up when you say you will. So Tuesday afternoon could mean anywhere from Wednesday morning to Saturday night Christmas eve.”

“Excuse you. We were in the middle of an important conversation. Now where were we. Ah right Kevin. Actor, dancer, Australian…was he imported?”

“Craigslist. Only applicant.” Holtz answered coming up to back of the couch and leaned over until she was hovering next to Erin. Drumming her fingers lightly on Erin’s shoulder.   

“You mean you just put in an ad and got him? Amazing. What kind of fun house you running?” Jackson asked.

“Why having fun?” Holtz asked. “Ohh are you two making the moves on Kev? Careful, Erin’s scrappy.”

“Psh were friends now. And nobody called dibs.” James declared waggling his fingers at Erin.

“Because dibs doesn’t cover people.” Jackson said taking back the tablet from Erin. “It’s in the rules we’ve been over this remember the bartender.”

“It’s true.” Holtzman nodded.

“We’ll licking him so no one else can have him doesn’t exactly work in this situation….” James trailed off as if with a sudden epiphany. Holtzmann shot him down immediately with a loud amused snort.

 “Please, you wouldn’t know what to do with him.” She leaned over the side of the couch now, sliding into the space between her and the arm of the couch. Settling in snuggly next to her. She was glad Holtz wasn’t covered in slime. It was a nice reprieve. “I apologize for my baby brothers they’re all talk. If you know what I mean.”

Erin turned in her seat to face her, she looked relatively untouched for coming back from a bust she didn’t even look tired. “You look fresh. Where’s Patty and Abby?”

“Eh the job was nothing special, didn’t find anything. You could say it was…a bust. Ha cha cha!”  Throwing finger guns while the twins booed with thumbs down. “Abby and Pats stayed behind to talk to the mayor. He and Jen kicked me out for harassing the EPA guy again.” Erin smiled and Holtz wiggled herself down more into the couch Erin scooted to give her room for her to swivel and lay her legs across her lap.

“I’m more interested in what’s happening here. So cozy. Did they show you their  _tiny houses_?” Holtz asked wagging her eyebrows.

 “They did, I was impressed.” Erin answered playing along. Pleased with how bold she was being, Holtz seemed to be tickled by it. She threw her hand to throat clutching a string of imaginary pearls.

“Scandalous. I leave for a couple hours and you show up and charm Erin away from me??”

“I would never!” Jackson defended himself while James exclaimed. “Oh, so you have dibs now?”

“I don’t know. Er, would licking you so no one else could have you work in this situation.” Erin’s cheeks burned and she nudged her hard.

“Hey. Don’t let her bully you Erin, I know some weaknesses you could use to disarm her.”

“Oh I already know her middle name.” The twins cooed that same ‘ooo’ again and Erin threw a look at Holtz who just stuck out her tongue.

 “But in case the safe word doesn’t work, just grab her on the back of her neck. She’ll fold like a snail.” James said waving his fingers for emphasis. Holtz made a face and yanked the back cushion out from behind her and chucked it hard at him.

“It was a mistake introducing you to Abby.”

“Uh oh thems is fighting words.” Jackson instigated from behind his tablet.

“So it’s gonna be like that huh Jill huh?!” Grabbing the cushion and sitting up squaring his shoulders raising it ready to attack.

“Jimmy no. Not now.” Holtz implored her tone changing but James ignored her sliding off his leather jacket and gave his neck a stretch. “Jim seriously.” James stood, cushion in hand, making a clicking sound as he squashed it together in a quick motion, cocking it like a shot gun. Holtz ducked behind Erin for safety. “I’m sorry Er, I’m not above using you as a human shield.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Erin wiggled out of Holtz’s grasp and rolled off the couch onto her knees, crawling away just in time as James went at Holtz with the cushion. Flopping on top of to press the cushion over her face. James hovered her while Holtz flailed dramatically under.

“Shhh shhh it’s almost over, relax.” He whispered loudly as she flailed.  “It’s ok Erin, once she’s out of the picture we can all be together.” Holtz managed to get out from under the cushion with an overdramatic gasp. She rolled off the couch, hopped back up and flung herself over the back of the couch to get away. Erin watched her climb back on to the couch to launch herself onto James’s back.

Erin crawled over to Jackson and climbed back onto the couch next to him and Mike-Hat. The two watched on unbothered.

“They’ll tire themselves out eventually. So Erin, do you have siblings?”

“I do not.”

“Too bad. You missed out on stuff like this.” He smiled. They both looked back to the scene “Can you imagine the holiday dinners.”

They looked back just in time to see James turn to fall backward onto the couch smooshing Holtz into the cushions. Holtz struggled valiantly but James was quicker, pushing her down with one hand as he quickly adjusted himself to sit on her. Holtz flailed and clawed at her brother’s legs in a futile attempt to free herself, while he sat casually with his legs crossed. Eventually Holtz ended up face down in the couch cushions with her free arm clawing for the bottom to pull herself out.

James held up a calm finger and waved his brother over. Jackson stood and strode over, reached his hand out to clap his brother’s outstretched hand. Then reached down to grab hold of the back of Holtz’s neck. She made a sad noise, that sounded like a mix between a squeak and grumble and immediately stopped struggling and clenched up.  “And that’s how you do it.”

 Erin clapped. She could see Holtzmann glaring at her muffling ‘Traitor’ into the cushion.

“Excuse you, you were going to use me as a shield.”

“Fair enough.”  Jackson knelt in front of Holtz craning his head to meet her eye level.

“Shame Jill. Shame. You’re the oldest and we bested you.” Holtz’s hand snaked out from under her captor’s leg and gave him the finger. “I love you too.” He blew her a kiss and returned to his original spot. Holtz shook her head puffing stray strands of hair out of her face.

“How dare you tag team me in my own domicile. That was such a Seb and Ben move. All four of you suck.” Holtz spat. “My brother Sebastian would sit on me and tickle me until I almost blacked out. Ben would just sit on me and steal my snacks.” Her voice dramatically cracking at the end and shook her fist. “You’re lucky you don’t have brothers Erin.”

“You wound us, truly sister.” Jackson said and both he and James placed a hand on their chest and said ‘truly’ in unison. "You're  our favorite after Seb, Ben and Violet abandoned us and left us with Satan."

“Speaking of Kayla, rumor has it she’s back in the states.” James mentioned cooly. Kayla? Maybe a sister? A sister not so close to them.

“That explains the acid rain.” Holtz murmured and the three laughed. Despite Holtz’s being trapped their conversation continued, Holtz recalled the unremarkable bust for the three of them. She’d come back from but seemed prouder of getting the director of the EPA to turn slightly red after dodging most of his questions with her own roundabout statements.

“And then Jen kicked me out since I had nothing to contribute.” Holtz finished with a shamelss grin.

“So a normal day.” Erin smiled at Holtz who hid her face away and giggled into the cushion. Just then Abby called out up the stairs seeing if anyone was around. 

“Sshh shh.” The three of them buzzed excited, Holtz waved at them and Jackson leaped up to the couch and helped James arrange the pillows to hide Holtz from view.

“What is this? When did you two get here!?”

“Abbayyy.” They said in unison throwing their arms above their heads.

“To what do we owe this dubious pleasure boys?” Abby asked with hands on her hips.

“We were invited.” James announces and Abby gave them a look, then looked to the pile of pillows, then to Erin then back to the two. 

“Boys. Where’s your sister?” Abby asked arms crossed addressing the two as if they were children. The two shrugged. She looked towards Erin who shrugged too playing along. “I see. You know she almost gave Peck a coronary today.” Holtzmann snorted and James patted the cushion giving a casual “Bless you.”

“What’s that?”

“Ghost?” The twins answered with another identical shrug. Erin bit back a laugh, hiding her smile in the back of her hand. Patty then strolled in taking in their two new visitors then stopped dead the moment Holtz was unburied from her pillow pile.

“Hi.”  She waved simply. "All done?"

“Oh my god.” Patty’s laugh rang out, she gave them a fond look as well. “Let me guess. You lose a sibling fight?”

“How could you tell we were related?” Holtz asked.

“It was the faces.” Jackson confirmed.

“It’s always the faces.” James shook his head.

“These are my baby brothers Jimmy and Jack. They make tiny houses in Portland.” Holtz introduced them again the two greeted her with synchronized peace signs.

 “Alright Jim off…come off your sister. Scoot scoot!” Abby said clapping her hands at the two of them. With a drawn out 'finneee' James stood in a dramatic twirl for Holtz to scurry out and give him a quick whap on the head.

“How long have you been here?” Abby asked leaning against the back of the couch right behind James and Holtzmann.

“About a couple hours?” Jackson shrugged.

 “I Kinda invited them...and then forgot....” Holtz shrugged too scratching the back of her head.

"Shame." The twins said again in harmony.

“You know, the last time we were in New York, Jill here almost lost an eye.” James told Erin pointing a thumb at Holtz.

“Not true! I could have lost an eye, hadn’t I not been wearing goggles.”

“Cracked one of your lenses, and kinda melted to your face a little.”

“Yeah...I hated that haircut.” Holtz mumbled, Erin and Patty exchanged a look. Abby smiled fondly at the three.

"So what else brings you here boys? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just toget ignored by her." Abby asked.

 “Just in town for some work prospects. Plus it’s been awhile since we’ve been with the fam for the holidays so it worked out.” Jackson added.

“And you. Lunch. Remember?” James turned to Holtz and poked a finger hard into her shoulder emphasizing each word.

“Uh right, lemme disrobe and I’ll meet you downstairs.” She sprung up and trotted out of the room backwards waving then bounded down the hallway. The two got up then and gathered their things.

“It was nice meeting you, Patty, Erin.” Jackson waved to Erin and Patty.

“Same same. We’ll talk again. Because you know…Kevin.”  James raised his eyebrows. "Call me."

“Right Kevin.” She shot them a couple finger guns which they excitedly reciprocated. They descended the stairs, Holtz zipped past them and waved as she slid down the pole. They sat in silence for a long moment almost in awe until Patty broke the silence.

 “Good lord they’re just like her!” Patty finally said laughing in amazement. “Just like her!

“I know its wild isn’t it? When I first met them it was like oh my god there’s two more.” Abby laughed sitting on the sofa. “The twins are her half brothers, but they’re so alike, I've met Sebastian and Ben and they do kind of look similar but the twins are spitting images. Genetics.” She shook her head. "And you bonded with them quick didn't you?" Abby nudged Erin's shin with her boot. Erin nodded surprised with herself too at how quickly they bonded. “Makes you wish you had brother huh?”

‘You have brothers Abby, two of them.” Erin stood collecting the mugs left behind.

"I meant you dummy.”

“It ain’t that great. They beat up on you and steal your snacks. But the older ones do look out for ya….eventually.” Patty came from a large family and had even more cousins, she was an aunt of more than twelve. “Plus nieces and nephews are the best.”

Erin was a bit envious of large families, it was just her mother father and herself. A brief stint with her dog Corky but that hand lasted long or ended well. But what confused Erin a little was that Holtz seemed to comfortable with her brothers, yet she never mentioned them at all. Or the fact she had two others in addition to the twins. Holtz had made a comment about homeschooling once and that she had a bunch of siblings but that was mostly it. She realized there was so much more she didn’t know.

“How big is her family?” Erin asked Abby placing the mugs in the sink and rounding back to the couch.

“Well it’s the twins, her two older brothers and her two step sisters. And like seven nieces something like that. Big family.”

Oh. “She just doesn’t talk about them much.”

“Well you know how that goes.” Abby said and turned away unzipping her suit. Erin decided not to ask anymore questions, in fear of prying or overstepping boundaries. She looked back at Mike-Hat who was still sitting on the couch next to her. He blinked back at her and padded at her with his paw.

Later that evening Erin was relaxing on the couch with her laptop when Holtz finally arrived home. She lingered quietly around the room before making herself known. Erin turned and greeted her with a smile. “Have fun?”  Holtz was quiet for a moment then flinched to attention.

“Sorry. Yeah it was nice.” Holtz said quietly nodding, but that’s when Erin noticed, she didn’t seem as excited as before. She wondered if something had happened.

“Well I’m glad you got to hang out with them today, you seemed pretty happy to see them.” Erin said instead. Holtz just quietly nodded again and fiddled distractedly with he necklace.

“Yeah it’s nice to see them. I should call them more often.” Holtz paused. "I know I don't talk about them kind of ever..." Holtz looked away then quickly caught herself back pedaling a little. "Its not that I don't like them or anything its just...stuff." She cleared her throat. “What you think of them?”

“Spitting image of you.” Erin said and Holtz seemed to light up a little more. “Very smart and sharp.”

“Yeah that’s because they got my half which is the good half.” Holtz paused looking caught, like she’d said something she wasn’t supposed to. She pretended not to notice. In her peripherals Erin could see Holtz lingering fidgeting with her necklace some more. It seemed she wanted to say something. Before she could ask if she needed anything Holtz flinched to attention." Thanks for entertaining them for me. Appreciate it.” Holtz tugged her ear. “I owe you a solid.”

“No problem."  Now Erin could tell Holtzmann really had something she wanted to say. "Everything okay?" Holtz flinched and straightened. 

"Yeah. Uh...nevermind..I gotta.." Holtz pointed over her shoulder vaguely. "Later. But thanks again. I'm glad you like them, they really liked you. And Kevin."

"And Kevin." Erin agreed simply and Holtz smiled finally sharing the moment. Holtz then left to her room with the spin of her heel and a two fingered salute. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooo that was a lot of dialogue, I hope that wasn't confusing  
> Good? Yes? Hope so....


End file.
